


lonely as a cloud

by SpiritGold3761



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (if that wasn't obvious), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Archie Potter is a prat, Archie Potter is not the BWL, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Skylar Potter, Harry Potter's twin is a prat, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Multi, Neville Longbottom is amazing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Skylar Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Indulgent, Severitus, Skylar is, Slytherin Book Club, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Smart Harry Potter, The Dursleys (Harry Potter) are assholes, WOO, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), because before that they're little adorable beans, because im putting all the books in this one, because muggle awareness matters, but also so flawed, eventually, femslash!, i love him but he has to suck, i may redeem Hermione but i'm not sure yet, in fourth year, let's rewrite this whole thing, really aren't the dursleys their own warning, she's so awesome, so are the twins, sorry - Freeform, they live and they suck, you fucking dingbats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGold3761/pseuds/SpiritGold3761
Summary: On November 2nd, 1981, Archibald Harrison Potter was declared the Boy-Who-Lived. He grows up with anything he can ask for handed to him at the drop of a knut. But the real Savior of the Wizarding World lives in the cupboard under the stairs in Surrey, oblivious to magic. Until one day, she isn't. She is not the girl her parents and Dumbledore expect her to be.This is basically all of my favorite tropes condensed. I'm working very hard to making ideas I love into my own. Features a Fem!Harry GWL who the country has forgotten, Slytherins being incredible, said GWL's twin being an absolute prat and a Dark Lord who's honestly not all that bad.This is a rewrite of all of the books (eventually, this is just the first) and is MASSIVELY canon divergent. Updates will probably be irregular.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 55
Kudos: 404





	1. prologue-that floats on high

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and all chapter titles for now) are from Wordsworth's 'I wandered lonely as a cloud'
> 
> I've gotten a lot of inspiration from many different fics. If something seems too similar please let me know.
> 
> I'm American, so some of the language may not be exactly British. I apologize in advance.

James and Lily Potter were tired and happy as they looked at the two little babies in their arms. Remus, Sirius, and Peter crowd into the room. “This is Skylar Lavinia,” Lily says wearily as she beams down at the tiny girl. “Will you be her godfather, Pads?” James asks, and Sirius nods quickly. “Of course I will,” he says, looking down at the little baby in Lily’s arms. “And this is Archibald Harrison. Moons, we’d like you to be his godfather,” James tells them, and Remus looks apprehensive. “Really?” Lily smiles widely at him. “Of course, Remus. We trust you.” The two godfathers look down lovingly at their respective godchildren, while Peter Pettigrew watches jealously from the background.

For the first year of the twins’ life, they’re relatively normal babies. Archie (because Archibald just doesn’t sound  _ right _ when you’re talking about a baby) is a loud child. His first word is “more”, and when he doesn’t get his way he throws huge tantrums. Skylar, on the other hand, barely cries and speaks far sooner than Archie. She loves the word “why”, and has already started levitating things to her when she needs them. She is mostly ignored by her parents in favor of her brother, who takes up most of their time and energy.

On Samhain, Lord Voldemort sweeps into the small cottage in Godric’s Hollow at the word of Peter Pettigrew. His dark robes brush along the warm-toned wood flooring. James Potter runs out in front of him, screaming wildly to his wife. The Dark Lord flicks his hand and knocks the man out with a coffee table before binding him to the ground. 

Voldemort moves up the stairs like a ghost. He turns into the nursery, where Lily Evans Potter is standing protectively in front of the two bassinets. “Step aside, girl,” he says in the high cold voice that was part of the Price of the Horcruxes. “Not my babies! Please, not my babies!” With a flick of his wand, he shoves her out of the way, the red-haired woman crumpling to the floor.

The snake-faced man turns his red eyes to the small children in the cradles. He reaches out a tendril of his magic, which once seemed silvery in color but is now dull black, to feel out the magic of each of the babies. One of them stands out to him, her bright green eyes staring up at him. Her magic shines up at him, almost metallic in how blue it is, and he marvels at how much there is. Her brother, on the other hand, has some, but not nearly as much as his sister. The tan magic wisps away from the black, while the blue leans into it. For a second he thinks he can see his old magic. 

“I apologise,” he says softly, before raising his wand and pointing it at the young girl. “Avada Kedavra!” The spell shoots out of the wand and hits the girl in the throat, but it bounces off and impacts Voldemort. There is a tremendous outpouring of magic that suddenly combusts, blowing part of the roof off. One of the bits of rubble strikes the young Potter boy’s forehead, causing a gash in the shape of a straight line. Skylar cries out once before slumping, unconscious. On her neck, a lightning bolt fills with blood. There’s a pop of apparition from the first floor.

Albus Dumbledore strides towards the fallen black-haired man. “Rennervate,” he says, and the man’s hazel eyes jolt open. “Dumbledore! It was Voldemort, he went upstairs! The kids and-and Lily!” His eyes are wild as he scans the room. “My boy, it seems as though Voldemort has been vanquished. Let us go upstairs.” He helps the younger man off of the ground and the two of them move up the stairs. They find Lily sprawled out on the floor and quickly revive her before looking at the babies. Archie stares back at them, alert and in front of his sister, who is still unconscious. “It seems as though Archie is the one to have destroyed Voldemort’s earthly form. It also appears that some of the magical backlash has given young Skylar a scar on her neck. Now, I strongly suspect that though Voldemort is gone, for now, we have not seen the last of him. Archie will be revered in our world, and of course, we will train him so that he is prepared to again face Lord Voldemort. However, I suspect that due to his special treatment in our world his twin may harbor...animosity for the young Savior. Lily, my dear girl, didn’t your sister cast you out because of jealousy? You would not want the same to happen to your daughter, would you?”

The young mother shakes her head, and Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle merrily. “I suggest that you send your daughter to your sister and her husband. I suspect that you being willing to sacrifice your life for the twins may have saved them. I can ward the house so that if he ever needs to, Archie can have a safe place to stay. Skylar will just need to stay at the house until her eleventh birthday, at which time you can show her the wonders of our world. I’m sure she’ll be happy to meet her family and continue maintaining the wards.” 

The Potters agree quickly to the plan and hand their firstborn child off to the old man. So Skylar Lavinia Potter, the rightful Savior of the Wizarding World, goes to live with her muggle relatives. The next day, the Daily Prophet proclaims Archie Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, jolting to a celebrity status beyond that of even Dumbledore’s imaginings. He is spoiled incessantly, and becomes arrogant and abrasive, not even thinking of basic decorum. 

But our story does not focus on Archie Potter and his many, many flaws. No, our story focuses on the girl that, while her twin was being catered to his every whim, was lying in a small cupboard under the stairs, dreaming of a better life.


	2. chapter one-all at once i saw a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our young heroine meets the magical world for the first time and begins her preparations to take it by storm. but first, she learns a few things about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has read this little story in the weeks since I posted it. I never expected it, but I am so grateful.
> 
> on a more personal note, (which you can totally skip) in early to mid-November I got a message that the woman who runs a camp that I adore-i basically want to be her when I grow up- had a rare form of liver cancer and would not last much longer on this earthly plain. I was at the time developing this story, so I added her name to Skylar's. She died the Sunday before I posted this and I didn't know until the day after. So rest in peace, Vini. You were loved and you will be missed

Skylar Potter wakes up hungry. It’s not a strange occurrence for her, seeing as she’s gone hungry more days than not in her life. She stretches out her back, wincing from the healing wounds pulling. She quickly dresses in Dudley’s hand-me-downs and scurries out of her cupboard to cook breakfast for the Dursleys. Dudley comes thudding down the stairs at ten sharp, which is early by his standards. Her uncle and aunt are-if she can really even call them that-sit at the table, cooing over her cousin when the doorbell rings. 

“Are we expecting guests, Petunia?” Vernon asks, his tiny beady eyes glancing quickly at Skylar. Petunia shakes her head. “Oi! Girl, get the door and tell them we aren’t buying anything,” he orders Skylar gruffly. “Yes, Uncle Vernon,” she drones. The small girl walks quickly down the hallway. She takes a deep breath before opening the door.

To her surprise, there’s a man wearing-are those robes? Yes, he’s wearing robes- standing on the pristine doormat. “I’m sorry sir, but we’re not in the market for anything at the moment.” The strange man looks confused. “Skylar, I’m James Potter, your father,” he says slowly like he’s explaining something to a toddler. “You must be mistaken. My father and mother died when I was a baby,” she says softly. “No, we didn’t! Your twin brother, Archie, saved you from a dark wizard and we sent you here!” He’s looking so earnestly at her, and she sighs. “I don’t have a brother.” James sighs and holds out a photograph of what appears to be him and a woman who Skylar assumes is her mother, each of them holding a tiny baby. The weirdest part is that the picture was _moving_.

“Why don’t you come inside,” she offers, moving past where she was blocking the doorway. “So, why are you here?” She asks him cautiously. “Have you ever had things just happen to you without really meaning to?” He asks, his eyes bright with excitement. Skylar takes a deep breath and reaches for the tingling feeling of her power-magic, she now realises-and reaches out. Suddenly two of the coats do a little jig. She closes her eyes briefly and a gush of wind moves through the house, and another second later she forms a little owl out of water. James’s eyes widen significantly. “You’re very...controlled,” he says slowly. “I can do earth and fire too, but we’re in the house. Anyway, yes, I do have things happen when I want them to.” 

“I think this should clear a few things up,” he says, passing her a heavy envelope addressed to her. She opens it cautiously and then pulls out the letter, reading through it carefully. As she consumes the words her eyes widen. “Is this just a big joke?” She asks, and James lets out a chuckle. “Of course not, although I have pulled off some spectacular ones in the past.” At this point, he proceeds to talk long-windedly about ‘snivellus’ and ‘Padfoot’, whatever that is. He’s interrupted by Vernon, who stalks down the hallway, his fat wobbling. The man with very little neck glares at him. “I’ve come to collect my daughter to take her shopping. She’ll probably come back,” James says coolly. “We want none of your freakishness in this house!” Vernon Dursley roars. James waves his wand and Vernon is suddenly silent. He turns cheerfully to his quiet daughter. “Shall we be off, then?” He asks jovially.

He strides down the street and Skylar follows after him. “You said I have a brother. What’s he like?” She asks timidly, preparing for the _don’t ask questions_ , but James lights up. “Well, he’s the Boy-Who-Lived, of course! Ten years ago a dark wizard named Voldemort-you might not want to go around saying his name, people get twitchy, but we do because we lived-tried to kill us but he didn’t. Archie sent his killing curse back at him and he vanquished his earthly form!” He looks at her excitedly and she quirks an eyebrow. “Okay, but what’s he like now?” She inquires.

“He’s brilliant! He loves quidditch and he’s bloody great at it. He’s very friendly-he has to be, he’s so famous, and he loves doing galas and things like that. He has loads of friends. He’s very excited to meet you,” he adds as an afterthought. They get to an alleyway and James tells her to grasp his arm. She does, and they apparate away. When they come out the other end Skylar tamps down nausea, standing straight. James looks impressed. She looks around and sees that they’re in a courtyard. James pulls out a stick-a wand?- and taps the wall. It opens in an archway and James walks through, Skylar slightly behind him.

They navigate through the crowded cobblestone street quickly, making their way to a big white building. “This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It’s run by the goblins, nasty creatures those lot are, but they’re good with money!” James laughs, but Skylar keeps her face neutral. Inside she’s glaring. _How dare he just insult an entire species like that?_ She wonders, fuming. They make it inside but then James gets a letter dropped on his head and tears it open. “Sorry kiddo, but I have to go to work. Just get all of your things and I’ll meet you at Fortescue’s for a late lunch. Does that sound good?” She nods, privately seething, which seems to happen a lot around James. “Good girl. Now… Oi! You there! I’m James Potter and I need you to get this girl to my vault!” He yells at one of the goblins, who sneers at him.

Skylar walks over to the booth, cringing. “I apologise for him, Master Goblin,” she says with a neat curtsey. The goblin looks shocked and she hurries to explain herself. “I’m Skylar Potter. I literally just met him today because I’ve been living with my muggle relatives. I don’t know what the proper etiquette is for dealing with goblins but I’m sure it’s not whatever dumpster fire that was.” 

“Most wizards do not see us as equals, just greedy bankers. I am Griphook, the one who oversees the Potter vaults, along with many others. Heiress Potter, with your respect for other species you have made a friend of the goblins. Now, I believe your father-” he ignores her wince at the title, “wished for you to enter your vault. However, he did not give you a key. We can perform a blood test and a cleansing, free of charge for you.”

“Yes, thank you very much Master Griphook,” Skylar says politely. “Also-what was that you called me? Heiress Potter?”

“I think that I should explain that in one of the...less conspicuous rooms. Follow me, please.” He lifts up the desk and hops down from his seat, leading her to one of the many doors lining the back wall. She follows the goblin to a room, where he pulls out a scroll, a dagger, and a box. 

“Please place three drops of blood on this,” he says curtly, passing her the dagger. “This is gorgeous,” she says softly. “Goblin made, of course, right?” She asks with a sly smile, and Griphook inclines his head. “Indeed.” She makes a shallow cut on her finger and squeezes it slightly, letting three drops fall on the parchment. To her surprise, when they land they turn into ink, spreading across the page.

Griphook picks it up carefully and reads through it. As he reads, his eyes grow wider. “Well, Heiress Potter, it appears that there’s even more to you than I thought. Heir to Potter, Black, and Peverell by blood. It’s quite interesting that the family magic chose you...And then you are the Heir to Hogwarts due to Lady Magic claiming you as the Ravenclaw heir as well as the Slytherin-by both magic and conquest.” “What does conquest mean?” She asks. “Well, several things on here show that your twin brother is not the Boy-Who-Lived, rather, you are the Girl-Who-Lived. All of this will, of course, remain confidential. The information would be best used at the most opportune moment for proper emphasis.”

Griphook opens the box to reveal five rings. “What order do I put them on in?” She asks. “Whatever feels right,” he tells her. She slowly places them one by one on her middle finger. They all merge into one ring. “You can ask them to hide and they will, and they will also obey whatever face you wish to present,” he informs her.

When Skylar was eight or nine she read a book. The title escapes her now, but in it, the character had a palace in their mind. So she set about constructing her own. She would hide the secrets well among her other memories, making them into works of art that she would put in cupboards or in the dark. But these most recent revelations she vows to never use unless she needs a bargaining chip. She promises herself that she won’t pull them out against someone unless she absolutely has to.

Griphook takes a deep breath. “You have multiple blocks on your magic, and you also have a horcrux, which is,” he adds before she can ask, “a piece of soul, embedded in your scar. We can remove all of this free of charge, as I promised. I will hail a team of healers to remove the malicious magics. I would suggest that we contain the horcrux. I suspect that it may be useful in the future. In the meantime, I will collect a pouch that will allow you to procure however much money you need for your things.” She nods in agreement

A group of goblins surrounds her. There’s a searing pain in her scar and then she passes out.

\---

She comes to with a groan, but her magic expands. She sees it, bright and blue and everywhere, almost like the ocean. She reels it back in with some effort, coiling it close to herself to protect the goblin that’s standing over her.

“Thank you, Griphook. What is the proper way to say goodbye to a goblin?” “One says, ‘may your gold every grow’, and the other says, ‘and may your enemies be slain’.” “May your gold ever grow,” Skylar says with a bright smile. “And may your enemies be slain,” the goblin responds, handing her the coin purse.

With that, she embarks on her mission to buy her school things. She first purchases a trunk with a large compartment for books and multiple others. Additionally, it can shrink and regrow and is keyed to only open to her and those she deems worthy. She goes to Twilfitt and Tattings for robes next. While she’s getting measured, a girl with blonde hair gets measured next to her. “Are you going to Hogwarts as well?” She asks. Her voice carries ice in it.

“Yes. I am Skylar Potter, Heiress Potter, Black, and Peverell.”

“Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Greengrass. I must inquire, I did not realise that Archie Potter had a sister.”

“I grew up with my muggle relatives. When we are finished with this, would you be inclined to help me locate books on wizarding culture?”

“Yes, I would greatly enjoy that. What do you know of Hogwarts?” “It’s a school for witches and wizards.” “Okay. So, at Hogwarts, there are four houses. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw is for the smart, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and Slytherin is for the cunning. There’s a big rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.” 

Over the next few hours Daphne-as she’s told Skylar to call her-gives the other girl a crash course on the wizarding world. Skylar buys a lot of books at the bookstore, which Daphne teases her about. The cashier looks pleased. “Ah, a budding ’Claw?” He asks, and she shrugs. “I just want to learn everything that I can about the world before school starts,” she says honestly, and he makes a small noise in recognition before directing her to a few more tomes.

The duo visit all of the shops, Daphne deftly navigating them through the crowds. Skylar has noticed that the girl tends to flit around, and wonders how much of that is from her pureblood training. They finally make it to Ollivanders, which is where you buy wands, according to Daphne, who suggests that they go in one by one, practically shoving the dark-haired girl through the door. “Ah, Heiress Potter. I was wondering when you’d arrive.” He talks about her mum and dad’s wands, before talking about her brother’s. “Holly and unicorn hair, seven inches and rigid, if I remember correctly. Very curious. But you! An elemental with incredible control over wandless magic, you will be a force to be reckoned with, and you need a wand fit for that.” He pulls out several boxes.

They work for almost an hour when he pulls out an intricately carved wand. “Cherry and phoenix feather, twelve inches, springy,” he says almost reverently, handing her the wand gently. It settles into her grip and it’s like the world has sharpened. She waves her wand and all of the other wands return to their boxes, another returns them to the cluttered shelves. “It’s quite intriguing that the core of this wand-the phoenix who gave it gave one other, and that wand was the one who gave you your scar,” The old man says, and she nods quickly before paying and leaving.

When it becomes time for Skylar to meet back up with her father, Daphne pulls her aside.

“A few things. First, I expect that you will sit with me on the Hogwarts Express. Second, remember that they are the ones who left you with the muggles. They’re at fault, not you. Third, you’d better be in Slytherin, because it seems like just the right fit for you. Don’t let people you barely know poison you against our culture. And fourth, she is for you. You’d better write to me.” She hands Skylar the beautiful snowy owl that she’s been carrying around before she hesitates for a moment and then hugs Skylar quickly before darting off.

Skylar recognises James and walks towards him and a woman, who she places to be the woman in the picture. “Skylar, this is your mum, Lily. We’re here to talk about why we sent you to the Dursleys because I’m sure you have questions.” Lily gives a weak grin. “Hello, darling,” she says shakily.

“So why did you give me to them?” Skylar asks coolly.

“Well, after Archie defeated Voldemort, Dumbledore told us that he would probably return so Archie would need training. He set up blood wards at Petunia’s house because we’re sisters. But he needed you to be there so that they would stay strong, so we had to give you to them. Plus, we didn’t want you to be jealous of Archie. He’s so famous, it was for the best.” Skylar nods, soaking in the bullshit excuses.

“Can I meet him? I haven’t seen him in ten years and we are twins, after all.” Her words carry an undercurrent of contempt that her parents don’t seem to comprehend.

This time it’s Lily who pops them away, arriving on a sprawling lawn. Skylar surveys the grounds, taking on the large mansion and the sheer amount of room that there is. “You have a very nice estate, Mrs. Potter,” she says politely. “Call me Lily, darling. I am your mum, after all.” _What kind of a mother sends her child away?_ Skylar thinks angrily, keeping her face clear of all emotions. 

Lily’s entire demeanor changes when she sees two boys flying towards them. “Archie! Ron!” She calls cheerfully, and the boys land somewhat harshly. One of them has ginger hair and steps back, while the other, with messy brown hair, rushes forward to his mother. “Mum! The twins and Ron came over while you were away, I told them it was okay.” He looks curiously at Skylar, who stares back impassively. “Archie, darling, this is Skylar, your sister. Skylar, this is your brother, Archie,” Lily says with a big smile on her face. “Nice to meet you,” Skylar says with an undercurrent of indifference to the otherwise kind words.

“Just ‘nice to meet you’? He’s the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! Treat him with-” Archie cuts off his friend’s words. “Shut it, Ron,” Archie says softly. “None of that. Why don’t you boys get Skylar a broom, hm?” “Sure, mum,” Archie says with an angelic grin.

After Archie follows through on his promise, he gives her a quick rundown on how to fly. He then leaves her to her own devices. She kicks off the ground and swoops through the air. She decides to explore the grounds on the broom. She touches down gently by a lake and sits on the dock, dipping her feet in the water. She pulls a book out of her trunk and starts to read it. “What have we here, Gred?” “It seems someone’s stumbled into Potter Manor, Forge.” She turns, a disinterested look on her face, and sees two redheads beaming at her. “I’m Skylar Potter. If you didn’t know that I existed, that’s completely fine because I didn’t know I had a brother or parents,” she says with a wry grin. 

“Fred-”

“-And George Weasley. At your service,” They say in a carefully staggered pattern. “How long did it take you to be able to talk like that?” She asks curiously, and they smile.

“We don’t know-”

“-What you’re talking about,” They say, smirking. “Of course not,” she says with a small smile. 

\---

The three children talk for hours, and Skylar gets a lot of questions answered for her. Ron finds them eventually with Archie, who glances disdainfully at his sister. “Mum says that dinner is for family only tonight, sorry Ron,” Archie says as though Ron hasn’t already heard this. It’s obviously a ploy to try and get Skylar to blindly agree. “I’ll be going, then,” Skylar says breezily. Archie gapes like a fish. “W-what? You’re eating with us, of course you are! You are my sister, after all! Mum and dad said I could finally get to know you!” Archie looks flustered and Skylar’s lips twitch. “I suppose I could stay, then,” she drawls, making the twins snort.

Archie leads the pack of children back towards the manor on their brooms. When they touch down the three Weasleys leave with cheerful grins. James and Lily smile at Skylar and Archie from their seats at a small circular table. There isn’t enough space for Skylar at first, but Lily enlarges the table with a short incantation. “It’s so great to have the whole family back together again!” She enthuses.

“It’s just so _terrible_ that we had to be separated in the first place,” Skylar says, acid threading through her tone. The room is awkwardly silent after that, the only noises the ones from the four people eating.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Archie says, mouth stuffed with his dinner. Skylar looks at him, confused. “For what should I be thanking you?” She asks before taking a bite of her steak.

“I saved your life when we were babies! The entire Wizarding World owes me a debt for what I did. I’m the most powerful wizard since Merlin, and that night is proof. So, you’re welcome,” He sounds so pleased with himself and Skylar just wants to pat him on the head.

“Thanks, little brother, but I was never going to thank you because there’s nothing to do it for.” At her measured words, the rest of the table erupts in angry voices.

They weave together in a cacophonous tapestry, but after the Dursleys for ten years, after _freak_ and endless beatings and no food for weeks (or so they thought, she quickly learned how to use that tingling coolness to open the cupboard, to get the food from the pristine kitchen with a twitch of her finger, she was used to it.

“We were babies, little brother. Babies producing the type of magic that you claim to have-that this whole idiotic bloody country believes that you have-is completely illogical.”

“How dare you speak to Archie like that? He’s the Boy-Who-Lived! He has incredible pull with his name, more than you will ever have!” James blusters, and she laughs softly. Daphne talked to her about this, coached her on what to say. 

“So, the funny thing is that you say that and yet I am the heir to three Noble and Ancient Houses.” not to mention the Heir to Hogwarts, but that was a secret for now. “You were not worthy of the family magics, _James_ , but I am. Sure, my dear little brother has some power associated with his name, especially among the light factions, but the Heirships that I hold have so much more…” She flashes her heir ring and Archie looks mad.

“She was supposed to be a good, fun person. This was a stupid present. Send her back!” Archie says petulantly. James and Lily rush to console him, simpering over him as Petunia and Vernon do to Dudley.

Skylar is rushed out of the house with glares following her. James apparates her back to the Dursleys.

“Girl! You didn’t make us dinner, so your aunt had to slave away to make a delectable meal for us. Because of this, no meals for two weeks, and you’ll be staying in the cupboard when you’re not cooking for us.” Vernon roars, flecks of spit flying. “Yes, Uncle Vernon,” she says softly, hunching her shoulders in. He slaps her. “I guess your parents didn’t want you. Of course, they didn’t, you’re nothing but a good-for-nothing freak. You don’t deserve anything but what we give you!” He pushes the tiny girl into the cupboard under the stairs and locks the door.

In her cupboard, Skylar pulls out her trunk. She conjures a little globe of light that floats above her head and starts to read. Over the next few weeks-through beatings and harsh words that swirl through her head at night with only books to tamp them down-she makes her way through the hundred or so books she has at her disposal multiple times. She wants to learn as much as she can because when you know things and others don’t, you can use that knowledge to help yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo thank you again for all the kudos! if you like it, want me to change something, or want to offer some constructive criticism, please drop a comment. 
> 
> the next chapter will, athena willing, be up sometime in the next week.


	3. chapter two-a host, of golden daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally get on the train to Hogwarts and our lovely skylar gets some more friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo, this chapter is almost two weeks late, and I'm sorry. thanks to everyone for the pointers.
> 
> i forgot to post this last time, but sky's wand has cherry wood: This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind.
> 
> also, archie's is holly and unicorn hair, 7 inches, rigid. holly: Holly is one of the rarer kinds of wand woods; traditionally considered protective, it works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest. Holly is one of those woods that varies most dramatically in performance depending on the wand core, and it is a notoriously difficult wood to team with phoenix feather, as the wood’s volatility conflicts strangely with the phoenix’s detachment. In the unusual event of such a pairing finding its ideal match, however, nothing and nobody should stand in their way. 
> 
> fun fact, shorter wands are usually given to those who are compensating for something. make of that what you will.

Skylar’s school books are marked over with ink, especially the potions ones. After reading all of the numerous books multiple times, she realised how inane the book that they used was and resorted to correcting all of the mistakes herself in all of the books. She knows things now, things like how the world works. She know spells that she’s pretty sure they won’t cover for years.

She leaves her aunt and uncle’s house early in the morning of September first with her shrunk-down trunk in her pocket. She takes the bus to Kings Cross Station and reads her Herbology book again. If anyone asks, she plans to tell them it’s a companion for a fantasy series. She makes it through the barrier to the platform without any problems and climbs onto the train, making her way to an empty compartment towards the end of the train.

\---

Daphne finds her about half an hour after that, curled up in her seat reading with a quill and inkwell at the ready. “How many times have you read that book?” The blonde girl asks, and the dark-haired girl gives the ghost of a smile. “I lost track. The author is really incompetent-I can’t believe the professor lets us use his books! First of all, half of the directions are incomplete, so I've had to annotate everything. It's like he didn't realise that potions are susceptible to explosions or something.” Skylar’s cheeks get redder as she speaks, her hand gesturing wildly. 

“Uncle Sev doesn’t think that there are better books out there. He says the real trick is to write down the recipe from the board,” A male voice says from the doorway. “This is Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line. Draco, this is Skylar Potter, Heiress to the Potter, Black, and Peverell lines,” Daphne says quickly. “Pleasure to meet you, Heir Malfoy,” Skylar says, extending her hand. To her surprise, he kisses it. “And I you, Heiress Potter-Black-Peverell. And it's Draco,” the blond boy says smoothly. 

"Just Skylar, please, then," the girl in question tells him.

\---

There’s a big commotion from outside the train and Skylar groans. “That’ll be Archiekins now,” Skylar says bitterly. Draco looks perturbed. “I didn’t realise that Archie Potter had a sister.” Skylar sighs, already sick of the sentence. “I didn’t grow up with the Potters. I grew up with my muggle relatives,” she says flatly, and Draco looks incensed. “But you’re their heir! That must be against-oh, well James Potter and Sirius Black both gave up their Wizengamot seats. They just don’t care about politics, do they?” Draco asks, and Skylar sighs. 

“I really don’t want to talk about them, but let’s just say that family magic always knows.” 

\---

The train eventually starts moving and Skylar finds herself talking to the two blond eleven-year-olds. She learns that Draco is looking forward to Potions the most because his godfather is the professor and he’s been giving Draco lessons since he was young and that Daphne is excited for Charms. 

The door to the compartment bangs open and a young girl with bushy hair and a boy who shrinks in the background walk in. The girl sticks her nose up in the air. “Have any of you seen a toad? Neville’s lost one,” the bushy-haired girl says quickly. 

“I’m sorry, but you haven’t introduced yourself properly, Miss…” Skylar trails off with a raised eyebrow.

“Hermione Granger. And you are?” The girl in the doorway asks with an air of superiority. “This is Heir Draco Malfoy of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, Heiress Daphne Greengrass of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, and I am Heiress Skylar Potter and would rather not get into my heirships at the moment. A pleasure to meet you, Heir Longbottom,” she tacks on at the end.

“All of this nobility stuff just sets a bad precedent, doesn’t it? I mean, I’m the first witch in my family and it makes me feel pretty ostracized because some people have titles and I don’t. The Wizarding world should really try to make the culture more accessible to muggle-borns, it’s pretty barbaric if you ask me-” 

“What’s the name of your toad, Heir Longbottom?” Skylar asks, cutting off what was sure to be an hour-long rant. Daphne and Draco shoot each other looks of relief.

“Y-you can call me Neville if you’d like, Heiress P-potter,” Neville stammers, and she nods. “Then I’m Skylar to you. Now, the name?” She asks with another ghost of a smile. “T-Trevor,” Neville gets out, and she awards him with a full smile. 

She raises her wand and carefully says, “ _ Accio _ Trevor the toad.” 

Hermione raises both of her eyebrows, unable to raise just one. “That’s a fifth-year spell-” but she’s cut off by said toad zooming into Neville’s hands. 

“Miss Granger, I would advise you to not spout off that spiel around  _ anyone _ if you want to get anywhere. It would do you some good to remember that this world does not revolve around you and that the ‘barbaric culture’ that you’re looking down on has families that date back millennia,” Draco says with fire in his eyes and Skylar is quietly proud of him for his restraint. 

“Longbottom-” Daphne calls as the two turn to leave. The timid boy turns around and she waves him into the compartment. “Why don’t you sit with us?” He nods his agreement and sits down next to Draco. Hermione huffs and leaves.

“So how did you do that spell?” Draco asks, and Skylar tips her head. “Magic is intent. As for how I knew the spell-I read ahead. It’s the ‘Claw in me.” 

“Speaking of, which houses do you think you’ll be in?” Daphne asks curiously. 

“Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, probably,” Neville says nervously, but the other three nod. 

“Slytherin,” Draco says immediately, and Daphne laughs. 

“Obviously. For me, I think Ravenclaw or Slytherin. What about you, Skylar?” 

Skylar wrings her hands together. “Right, so I  _ know _ that the bloody Potters are always in Gryffindor, but I’m definitely more of a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.” 

“So all three of you will be Slytherins and hate me, then,” Neville says with trepidation, and Daphne snorts. 

“We’ll be friends, Neville. You can’t keep us away. Now, Skylar here fancies herself a swot and has read all of our coursebooks, so what subject do you want to quiz her on?” Daphne says with a disturbing twinkle in her icy eyes. A twinkle that was then echoed in everyone’s eyes in the compartment but Skylar, who took a deep breath and resigned herself to her fate.

\---

The quartet sits together on the boats into the castle, ignoring Archie Potter and his sycophants who jeer at Draco as they pass. As soon as Skylar walks into the castle she feels a comforting warmth all around her, which she assumes to be Hogwarts' magic. It makes her feel immediately at home. They’re ushered into a small chamber adjacent to the Great Hall and told to freshen up by a stern-looking witch who introduces herself as Professor McGonagall in a Scottish brogue. Skylar looks at her three friends and gives them one last small smile before McGonagall lines them up and leads them into the large room.

Skylar takes in the charmed ceiling and the four tables full of curious students. One-by-one, the small children walk up to a stool in front of the teacher’s table and place a talking hat on their head. Daphne is first and she glides up to the stool and perches lightly on it. The hat takes about thirty seconds to Sort her into Slytherin, which is the only house that applauds. Draco’s also Sorted into Slytherin, the second the ratty old hat hits his head it yells out immediately.

Archie struts up to the stool like he owns the place and grabs the Sorting Hat out of Professor McGonagall’s hands. He slams it onto his head and there are ten seconds of silence before the hat screams out “GRYFFINDOR!” and the Gryffindor table erupts in raucous applause. They’re still cheering when Skylar is called up but then everything is eerily silent before whispers erupt. As she passes by the table she hears the same sentence hissed over and over. “I didn’t know Archie Potter had a sister,” they murmur as if she can’t hear them. She sits on the stool and places the hat gently on her head.

_ Ah, it’s been so long since there was an Heir to Hogwarts in these walls. I see you’ve already felt her presence. Now, you have a great mind in here. I can see how you would be great in Rowena’s house. But with that knowledge comes power and you understand that and want to learn how to harness that. Salazar would have liked that. And to top it off, you want to prove that you are better than your brother. So it better be… _ “SLYTHERIN!”

Skylar stands gracefully and walks to the table draped in green. The room is hushed, the only sounds the quiet tapping of her feet on the ground and the breaths of the people around her. After another beat, McGonagall starts reading out names again. 

\---

Dumbledore says a few nonsensical words, making three-fourths of the room laugh while the Slytherins roll their eyes. A large feast appears on the table and Skylar mutters a thank you to the table. Suddenly multiple more dishes spring up right in front of her.

The students make idle conversation as they eat. Daphne introduces Skylar to the rest of their year because they all know each other already. Pansy Parkinson gives her a once-over and snorts. “We have some work to do, don’t we, Daphne darling,” she says conversationally, and Skylar draws herself inwards. Daphne shoots Skylar a concerned look, which Pansy picks up on. “You look good already, don’t worry, but we can just...polish off the rough edges of your look and then you’ll be  _ lethal _ ,” Pansy says, eyes lighting up.

After they sing a horrible song with Slytherin sitting with their mouths clamped shut, which is apparently a tradition, an older witch stands up with a boy and turns to address the younger students. “I’m Gemma Farley, and this is Terence Higgs. We’re your fifth-year prefects. If you would please follow us, we’ll take you to the common room.” The older students rise as one and walk in straight lines out of the room. Skylar casts her eyes around and notices that the other houses aren’t nearly as orderly, Gryffindor especially.

The new snakes follow their prefects through the stone castle. Those that don’t have carefully cultivated masks stare in wonder as they make their way through the halls, down into the bowels of the school. Some may notice that Skylar trails her fingers against the stone walls reverently, but if they do then they don’t speak of it. The group almost walks past the blank stone wall that is the entrance, but Skylar stops right in front of it. Gemma and Terence show a flash of surprise on their faces before schooling their expressions.

Gemma brings everyone back and then explains how Slytherin has a password to get into the commons and how it changes every fortnight. Then she says the password (Belladonna, Skylar notes), and the wall smoothly slide away, revealing a large room filled with Slytherins. The first-years stand at the front of the room, staring at all of the older students.

“Welcome to Slytherin House. We have a few rules that every snake must follow. First, all conflicts must be settled within these walls. It doesn’t matter if you duel or talk, we must project a united front outside of these walls. Secondly, always travel in a group. If you’re alone then you’re vulnerable. Third, Slytherins are a family, albeit a dysfunctional one. We protect our own. And lastly,” she pauses dramatically and gives a wide, almost manic grin, “Don’t get caught. Now, our Head of House Professor Snape will say a few words.” She moves to the side and a man clad in black swoops out of the shadows.

“Welcome to the home of the cunning and ambitious. In Slytherin, we don’t operate like the other houses. Everything has meaning here, from what couch you sit on to where your seat is in the Great Hall. We are the ones who will run the country one day. Do not make a deal you can’t follow through on, or a promise you can’t keep. We are the best of the other houses. Be determined like the lions, loyal like the badgers, and intelligent like the eagles. The road may be hard for you because you wear green on your robes, but in this House, we are a family, however dysfunctional we may appear. Your closest allies for the coming years are probably standing within these walls. Do not allow yourself to sink to the level of a Gryffindor. Above all else, treasure every moment. That goes for all of you,” he looks at the entire room sternly and then sweeps away, robes billowing dramatically. 

\---

Gemma returns to the group and pulls the girls out. “So the guys will all share one dormitory until they’re in seventh year and all get their own room, but Salazar Slytherin realised that the ladies might value their own space, and Hogwarts adds more rooms whenever we need them. The way it works around here is that there are two or three to a room and you’ll stay with that roommate until your seventh year, at which point you’ll get your own room.” 

She escorts the five witches down a corridor until they reach the end. “Pick your own roommates. Hogwarts will adjust some things to your liking once you’ve settled in.” 

“Excuse me?” Tracey Davis asks, her brown eyes wide. 

“Haven’t you felt her magic? It feels like home,” Skylar says softly, and everyone looks at her. She shrugs. 

“...Anyways, settle in. Get to know each other.” Gemma says before striding away without a backward glance.

The girls glance at each other nervously and then Skylar sighs. “Right, so who wants to room with who?” She asks, and Daphne smiles at her. “How about you and me, Skylar, and then the three of you. Does that work?” She asks with an icy undercurrent that makes the other girls nod immediately. They turn into their respective rooms and Daphne throws herself on her bed before jolting upright and lunging for her trunk, startling Skylar, who has pulled out several books already. Daphne opens up her potions kit and pulls out a knife, and Skylar’s hand goes instinctively to her wand before Daphne crawls underneath her bed. 

“What are you doing?” Skylar asks curiously and Daphne lets out a frustrated grunt before saying. “Carving my name into the bedframe. It’s a Slytherin tradition, my mum told me. You can do it next if you want,” she says. It takes a few minutes before she slips back out and hands the knife to Skylar, who slides underneath her bed and manipulates the knife to carve by itself, a neat  _ Skylar _ etching itself into Slytherin history.

The two girls are joined by the other three, happiness sneaking through all of their masks because they’re finally at Hogwarts, in a House full of like-minded people. “So, what did Professor Snape mean when he said that everything has meaning?” Tracey asks and Pansy and Daphne nod together. 

“Okay, so basically, Slytherin relies on a sort of Court system to operate. So, in every year but first, there’s a hierarchy that’s based on family and grades. First years get a free pass so that they can figure it out, but in the other years, there’s one person who’s at the top. In seventh year that person becomes the ruler-it’s normally a King, but sometimes a Queen. They appoint a Court of people with connections. This year the King is Garret Rosier, who’s a purist prat and his Court is full of the same. But anyways, they sit at the top of the table, close to the teachers, and the first years sit at the other end,” Pansy pauses and Daphne takes over. 

“As we get older we’ll move up the table. I think our parents were all expecting Draco to be King, but who knows, maybe Slytherin will have a Queen in a few years.” Daphne pokes Skylar’s cheek teasing and Skylar’s lips twitch almost imperceptively. Daphne sees it and if her own smile gets a little bit wider while the girls continue to chat into the night, well, who would question it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this chapter was kind of a struggle for me and feels clunky in parts, but I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I am always open to feedback!
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you want
> 
> next chapter should be up (hopefully) within the week since it's winter break and I have no school shit to do.
> 
> love y'all. happy holidays


	4. chapter three-beside the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more school. making friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was late. i thought that since I have break I would be able to write more, but I've just watched a lot of TV.
> 
> probably not my favorite thing that I've written but it's better than nothing

Skylar loves Hogwarts. The second that she stepped out of the boats and got an immediate feeling of home and could see the rainbow of color everywhere, the magic woven together in a way that makes Skylar think of the intricate rugs that Aunt Petunia would always admire at the store but then walk past quickly when she noticed Skylar noticing her. Despite the glares from her brother and his friends, she seems to fit next to Daphne.

When everyone’s walking to the common room, she stays on the edges of the small group and gives in to her urge to touch the cool stone walls of Hogwarts. She lightly trails the tips of her fingers along as they continue walking, reveling in the feeling of the warm magic wrapping around her. 

She feels like she might finally fit in within the green walls of Slytherin House when Daphne makes the comment about Slytherin having a Queen, feels like as long as there’s Daphne on her side she might just be able to make it in this cutthroat House of snakes. The five girls staying up late laughing further drove that thought.

\---

But the next morning when she walks into the Great Hall with Daphne by her side, the pair are met by the sneers of Archie Potter and Ron Weasley, as well as the two other male Gryffindors in their year. “Traitor,” Archie spits. “Mum and dad will be so disappointed in you, slimy snake.” He says venomously. “James and Lily Potter’s opinion means nothing to me,” Skylar says with a quiet but strong voice that seems to ring over the suddenly hushed room, and she and Daphne walk away, ignoring the whispers.

\---

Their breakfast is interrupted by their glowering Head of House passing out schedules to each student. The glare on his face only deepens as he gets to Skylar, who takes the parchment from his hand with a quiet “thanks, professor,” as to attempt to not provoke him. He sweeps past her without a second glance.

\---

Their first-ever class at Hogwarts is History of Magic, which makes Daphne light up and the others groan. Skylar sees why when she walks through the doorway, sits down, and then five minutes later a ghost floats through the wall and starts droning out a lecture that has most of the class asleep in the first ten minutes. Skylar stays awake through sheer willpower and forces herself to take copious notes. Daphne looks happy when she realises that she’s not the only one paying attention to the lesson.

“I love History, always have,” she whispers after class when they’re walking to the next one, following Gemma Farley to Herbology, elbows linked together. Skylar gives her a small smile, her eyes shining, which Daphne returns before Professor Sprout comes out of the greenhouse to collect her students.

\---

The week passes in numerous lectures on the procedure and basic theory that Skylar had read in her books before. She’s excited about Potions because Draco said that they would actually get to work and by the time of their Friday double class she’s antsy with the need to  _ do something _ . She wants to cook, just to use her hands, but she doesn’t know where the kitchens are-because there  _ are  _ kitchens and workers in them, because she gets consistently more food near her, appearing in little bursts of hot pink magic that fizz excitedly when she whispers her thanks every meal. 

\---

The corridor in front of the Potions classroom is full of Slytherins talking softly amongst themselves. The peace is disrupted as a pack of Gryffindors clamor down the stairs, talking loudly. Archibald and Ronald are the loudest, gloating about some stupid thing. Skylar’s turned the opposite way, talking to Pansy, her hands floating through the air to illustrate a point. Her twin brother struts towards her and grasps her arm harshly. She whirls around and points her wand at him. “If you touch me again without my permission I will turn you into a worm,” she says sharply, shooting a mild Stinging Hex at him for emphasis. He lets out a howl of pain and she looks at him blankly for a second before healing it with the slightest twitch of her eyebrow. 

The damage was already done, however, because the brown-haired boy screams bloody murder, despite only having been stung for a very short amount of time. Skylar hides her disdain behind her already honed mask. The one who everyone thinks will save them, and he can’t even handle a few seconds of a mild stinging hex.

Ronald opens his mouth wide, probably to spew a string of blundering words, but he’s interrupted by the glowering Slytherin Head of House sweeping out of the shadows. “Get inside,” he snaps and all of his snakes immediately snap to attention, moving from their position against the walls into the classroom quickly. The Gryffindors meander into the classroom, Archibald and Ronald the last ones inside before Professor Snape slams the door shut with a flick of his wand.

All of the students hurry into their seats. Skylar sits next to Daphne and the two of them exchange excited looks while Draco sits next to Neville. Snape gets to the front of the classroom and looks over his students.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach,” Their Potions Master says silkily.

He quickly goes through the attendance, sneering at Archibald’s name, but making no comment about hers. After he reads off Blaise’s name he looks out at the classroom with a carefully neutral expression, though a hint of a scowl plays at his lips.

“Potter,” he spits, and two children look at him. “ _ Male _ Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Archibald looks confused but then smirks. “Probably not shampoo,” The boy says, and Skylar hides her face in her hands. “Five points from Gryffindor, Potter. Where would I find a bezoar?” Archie lets out a cocky laugh. “Up your arse? It’s probably cleaner than your hair,” Snape’s face doesn’t change except for the deep glare. “Twenty more points from Gryffindor, incompetent Potter. Tell me if somewhere in your tiny, muddled brain you possess the knowledge of what the difference is between wolfsbane and monkshood.”

“Why does it matter, they’re both boring bloody plants,” Archie says with a sneer and Neville looks down at the table sadly. Skylar catches his eye and sends him a sympathetic look. “Another twenty points from Gryffindor for sheer incompetence and ignorance. I suppose that fame isn’t everything.” Archie rolls his eyes and points to Granger, who’s practically stretched out of her seat. “Ask Granger, she looks like she knows the answer,” he says, voice reedy. “Five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn. Female Potter, answer the questions.”

Skylar snaps to attention. “Well, sir, if you combine powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you would get the Draught of Living Death, and that answer is in the first paragraph of our textbook. You would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and that information is in the second paragraph. And, finally, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, a poison that also goes by the name of aconite, which was at the beginning of our book for Herbology, Professor,” she says quickly.

Snape nods, pride in his dark eyes. “Well, it seems we have one competent Potter here. Will wonders never cease. Fifteen points to Slytherin.” He goes on to explain some of the properties of the ingredients and demonstrate the techniques needed to brew a simple Cure for Boils.

Skylar starts to heat up the cauldron while Daphne gets the ingredients from her kit. They both take turns preparing the ingredients and adding them to the cauldron. They follow Draco’s advice and stick to the directions on the board. They manage to brew a perfect potion, and so do Draco and Neville, the latter looking surprised. Their methodical clean-up is interrupted by Archibald and Ronald blowing up their cauldron. 

Snape quickly contains the mess but it’s already splashed on the two of them. “Imbeciles. Ten points from Gryffindor. What did they do wrong?” He asks the Slytherin side of the room. “They added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire,” Skylar says swiftly. “Five points to Slytherin.”

The class files out of the room, and when they’re in the common room Draco turns to Skylar with an incredulous look. “Why didn’t you tell me you were that good at Potions?” He asks and she looks at him with confusion. “That was a perfect potion on your first try, Skylar,” Daphne explains and she shrugs. “I read a lot of theory books before the term started. I had a lot of time at night.” Draco looks a little bit flabbergasted. “She bought basically all of Flourish and Blotts, Malfoy,” Daphne says, laughing.

“I grew up with my muggle relatives,  _ Greengrass _ . I had to catch up somehow,” Skylar says defensively. “Hey, I wasn’t complaining about it! I’ve never brewed a perfect potion before,” the blonde girl says. Skylar gently pats her shoulder, the most physical contact she’s voluntarily given. 

\---

Over the week of school so far, Daphne has realised that Skylar doesn’t like being touched if she doesn’t initiate it first, which she then communicated to the rapidly growing group of people that Skylar has drawn closer to her. Their entire group of first-year snakes has slowly started to get closer because of her. They’ve made plans to eat out by the lake, one of Skylar’s ideas. “Because,” she told Daphne in the morning with a smirk, “We’re going to be stuck with each other for years, we might as well get along.” 

\---

Skylar has managed to procure food by asking into thin air and it popped into existence already packaged. She finds the other first-year snakes on a rock overlooking the Black Lake. Daphne waves her over and she sets down the basket. Draco lunges at it and starts pulling out the various dishes and passing them out.

Theo pulls out a book and Skylar sits next to him with a sandwich. “So Daphne said earlier this week that History of Magic was always her favorite subject, but how would you know if you’ve never had it?” Skylar asks curiously and Tracey perks up, interested. 

“Many pureblood families employ tutors for their kids to give them basic knowledge of the subjects. My maman taught me culture and history of magic so I have a love of that, but I think Draco got Potions tutoring from Professor Snape-” “He’s my godfather,” Draco interjects. “And I do Transfiguration,” Pansy says with a smirk. Millicent softly says, “Charms for me.” 

The group of eight spend a couple of hours talking outside and soaking in the fresh air. Eventually, they go inside for dinner, a little bit closer than before.

From the head of the green-draped table, Gemma Farley and Terence Higgs observe the young students with pride in their eyes. Most first-years groups are divided in Slytherin, but it seems like with the arrival of Skylar Potter the tides have shifted. Both fifth-years sense change coming in the future, and they both silently vow to stand with Skylar and her friends when it does.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and i'm sorry for the long wait
> 
> feedback and comments are always treasured!
> 
> happy fucking new year, y'all. let's hope 2021 is much better than 2020.
> 
> next update will take a little bit but it will be up! these chapters have been fighting with me a bit but we're getting into another plot point.
> 
> love y'all. take care of yourselves.


	5. chapter four-beneath the trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> transfiguration class and a confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a bit since i've updated, hasn't it
> 
> just a warning, there's a bit of violence in here
> 
> enjoy!

Slowly but surely Skylar settles into Hogwarts’ rhythm. She observes the colors of magic with awe. When they first use magic in class it’s their afternoon Transfiguration lesson. McGonagall demonstrates turning a match into a needle and Skylar’s eyes focus on the red and green of her magic. It looks like tartan around her, which Skylar thinks is pretty fitting for the Scottish witch.

Skylar focuses her magic, visualising the shiny silver needle that she wants to make. Then she  _ pushes _ her magic through her wand, speaking the incantation at the same time. Her blue magic encompasses the match entirely and seeps underneath the surface of the wood before it rearranges the atomic structure, leaving a glistening silver needle in its place.

Daphne smiles brightly when she sees her friend’s accomplishment. “How did you get that so fast?” Skylar looks around the classroom and realises that yes, she was the first person to complete the transfiguration. “But Pansy?” She asks, and the named girl turns in her seat, bobbed black hair swishing. “My tutor told me that I was better at clothes transfigurations, Lark. How did you do that, though?” 

Skylar blushes at the nickname and focuses again on shifting the needle back into a matchstick. “You have to visualise every detail of what you want to transform it into and hold it in your mind.” She focuses again, this time trying to put a design into the metal. After she incants she watches the magic and  _ focuses _ and when it clears there’s an intricate carving of a fern in the silver. 

Professor McGonagall comes over and observes her work proudly. “Ten points to Slytherin for an incredible second attempt, Miss Potter.” 

*

By the end of class, all of the snakes have managed a needle thanks to Skylar’s patient coaching. Hermione Granger is the only lion to achieve the transfiguration and she looks smug. The class files out and Skylar stays behind, waving her friends to the library. “Professor?” She asks softly, and Professor McGonagall looks up from her desk. “I was wondering why we started with matches to needles in class instead of something else,” she says. It’s not really a question, but McGonagall looks thrilled to answer it. 

“Matches and needles are around the same shape, so students only have to lengthen and sharpen the end to change the shape and then switch the material to silver, though many students have just a silver coating with wood underneath, interestingly enough. Might I ask how you managed the transfiguration on your first try? I remember your father being a fabulous student in Transfiguration, did he tutor you?”

Skylar lets her lips twitch. “I read a lot of theory, ma’am. All branches of magic fascinate me, so I tried to read as much as I could.” “What branch seems to be your favorite, so far?” The professor asks, and Skylar ponders her answer for a second. “I like Runes the most, I think. It seems like there are so many practical applications and it seems really logical but also so unexplored. Daphne says her Maman is a Runes Mistress and she sent her a list of books that are in the library for me to read.” The young girl becomes animated as she speaks. “Five points to Slytherin for interest in future subjects, Miss Potter. I look forward to seeing your progress in school.”

Skylar leaves the classroom with her usual grace, but there’s a bit of bounce to her usually gliding steps. She walks down the corridor her usual way, trailing her fingers along the smooth stone. The serene warmth is interrupted and sparks alarmingly, alerting Skylar to another presence. She whirls around, her hands leaving the wall.

Archibald and Ronald seem to melt out of the shadows. “It seems the traitor has lost her minions,” Archie says darkly, and Skylar laughs coldly. “You can’t be a traitor if you were never part of the family, little brother.” Ron blusters for a second and then shoots a spell at her. She steps aside and it hits the wall, fizzling out before it can leave a mark. Skylar backs up but shoots a stinging hex at Ron. It strikes his upper arm and he lets out a yowl of pain. She sends the same spell at Archie, eliciting the same result, still backing up.

But Archie and Ron notice something that the Slytherin girl does not, and their expressions spread into identical malicious smiles, which she does notice. “You’re going to pay for hurting us, you stupid slimy snake,” Ron says, and she lets out a harsh wheeze of a laugh. “Nice alliteration, Ronald,” she says snidely, and he looks confused for a second before Archibald hits his arm. “Focus, Ron.” 

They advance on Skylar as she continues her steady retreat until they reach the top of one of the staircases. “This’ll teach you not to mess with the Boy-Who-Lived!” Archibald says victoriously, and with a burst of energy, the two boys shove the raven-haired eleven-year-old down the stairs, sending her tumbling down to the bottom. There’s a pause as the two boys look at the crumpled body, and then they run.

*

All that Skylar registers is pain and darkness. For a moment she thinks that she’s back at the Dursleys, but then she manages to open her eyes. “‘Day’s it?” She manages to let out. Daphne gasps, her blonde hair swishing as she jolts forward. “Skylar! You’re awake! It’s still the twenty-sixth, but you’ve been out for ages, it must be eight or nine by now.” 

The school nurse bustles in and introduces herself as Madam Pomfrey. “You certainly did a number on yourself, Miss Potter. A concussion, with multiple fractures to boot. I need you to stay overnight just for more monitoring and to allow the potions to work in their best capacity.” Skylar nods, and the woman walks away. The raven-haired girl turns to her blonde friend.

“What happened?” She asks, and Daphne scowls. “You waved us ahead and we waited in the library for you for two hours before the lights started flickering. The flames all bent in one direction so we followed them and Draco went to get Professor Snape as soon as we saw you. You-you didn’t look good at  _ all _ , Skylar. You were so still and crumpled and we were so  _ scared _ . You need to stay with us, Sky. One or more of us.  _ Please _ . It’s in the Rules but you just ignored it and then this happened.” Daphne is pleading with her eyes and Skylar sighs. “I promise, Daphne,” she says softly, and Daphne nods. “That’s all I need,” she says and has to leave because of curfew.

*

The next morning she wakes to Madam Pomfrey’s inspections. “The Headmaster has instructed me to tell you to come to his office after you have your breakfast to sort out the details of yesterday’s incident.”

*

An hour later finds her in Dumbledore’s office next to Ronald and Archibald with Snape breathing down their necks. The Head of Slytherin House had insisted on being there as a presence on Skylar’s side. Skylar tells her side of the story and the Headmaster looks pensive for a moment. “I think that the most prudent punishment is twenty points from each of you for harming other students.” Skylar pushes the wave of anger behind strong walls, keeping her face serene.

“Headmaster, if I may, what exactly did the girl do to harm these boys?” Snape asks, his tone harsh. “Stinging Hexes are quite harsh, my boy and she used one on each of them. It seems only fair to take the same amount of points for her.” “They pushed her down the stairs, Albus,” The black-haired professor says, and Dumbledore frowns. “My decision is final, Severus.” Snape stands up and gestures for Skylar to leave. He follows her out with a glare at the two Gryffindor first-years. “Twenty-five points to Slytherin for self-defense,” he says as soon as they’re away.

When Skylar makes it to the common room she’s intercepted by her friends. “Skylar! We were so worried about you,” Draco says, grey eyes worried. Skylar sighs. “I’m sorry for worrying you, but now we know, right?” Pansy shakes her head. “Darling, we just want all of us safe. The best way for us to be safe is for us to be together.”

*

Safe is a word that’s thrown around a lot among their group of friends. When they finally make it to the library Skylar throws herself into research on protection spells and wards, finding runes to be the most. Daphne writes to her mother to ask for beginner book recommendations and she sends back a charmed bag full of them. She also includes an orb with a rune carved onto it, and Daphne’s face lights up when she sees it.

She doesn’t explain until they get back to their room what it is. The rest of the girls pile onto Daphne’s bed and she shuts the curtains, plunging them into darkness. Daphne presses the rune and all of a sudden the inside of the bed seems to have turned into a forest clearing at night. The trees seem to rise up all around them and there are distinct constellations in the clear night sky.

“Did your mum make this?” The Potter Heiress asks with awe-filled eyes. “Mum is a Charms Mistress and a Runes Mistress. She specialises in visual charms and she’s worked out how to contain them in these orbs, then she works in an activation rune. It’s brilliant, isn't it?” Skylar nods enthusiastically. “Can you thank her for me in your next letter?” She asks, and Daphne nods. “Of course.”

The group of witches lie back on the comfortable bed, watching the intricate illusion until curfew hits and three of them have to go back to their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so this took longer than i wanted to write but now it's here. thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> next chapter should be up in a week, maybe more, depending on how finicky my muse is.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> love y'all. stay safe.


	6. chapter five-fluttering and dancing in the breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for our little skylar to begin to take over the house of slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been a while. this chapter was really fighting with me, but I hope it's worth the wait for y'all!
> 
> i'd like to thank everyone who has read, kudosed, or commented. I'm blown away by the reception.

In the Slytherin Common Room, the closest couch to the fire is the most coveted spot. It’s a large couch, coloured like a pine. It’s long enough to hold at most ten people, but the most important is the one in the middle. Lounging there is a medium-height boy with dark hair and sharp hazel eyes. He’s the most politically powerful Slytherin student, although he’s magically and academically lacking compared to other students that don’t have his impeccable pure-blood heritage. Garret Rosier is the Slytherin King and has been the shoo-in since his sorting. The other students in his year had no choice but to yield to him, but there is a fair amount of students in the upper years that quietly but strongly oppose his reign.

The Rosier Heir has a large Court comprised of fifth-years and above that are firmly on his side. They are the children of the ones who called themselves Death Eaters, some that escaped prison and some that did not. His Inner Circle has noticed his restlessness but had written it off as stress from their NEWT year, despite him never having shown much worry over their courses prior to that year.

*

Their wonderings are answered on the first weekend of October when he gathers all of the Slytherins in the Commons for an unofficial Full-House meeting. Traditionally, Full-House meetings involve the Head of House and, on some occasions, all Slytherin members of the staff, of which there are few. Instead, Rosier calls only the students to the Commons. The last in the room are the first-years, who walk inside with the last strains of laughter falling from their lips. They immediately school their faces into perfect neutral masks when they see all the eyes on them. 

Rosier moves from his lounging position on the couch to his feet and strides through the couches and chairs, coming to a halt in front of Skylar Potter. The petite girl stares up at him with a carefully composed face, raising a single eyebrow in question. “Show some respect to your  _ betters _ , filthy half-blood. You disgrace us with your weakness.” “In what am I weak?” She asks coolly, and the room gives a collective gasp for her fearlessness. “Your family is a disgrace to the name of magic, blood-traitors all of them,” he continues as if she hadn’t spoken. “You think you’re so  _ superior _ to us, but you’re not, are-” He’s cut off by her wand poking into his throat.

“Those are fighting words, Rosier,” she says coldly. Her group of friends fans out and goes to sit down. Rosier looks surprised for a second before he schools his face into one of derision. “A pathetic first year thinks she can best me!” He says to the room at large and they boo and hiss. With a harsh bark of laughter, he leans forward. “Challenge accepted, little blood-traitor.”

They each back up a few paces before Gemma Farley counts down from three. When she says a curt ‘start’ Skylar takes a deep breath and unspools her magic, letting it fill the room. The flood of blue looks like an ocean in her magic-seeing eyes. She wraps it around Rosier and his goons tightly, loosely binding everyone but her friends. She lets her magic caress them like it wants to, and then turns her attention to the struggling King in front of her. She lets it seep under his skin a bit, with a small smirk playing on her lips. 

“Bow,” she says coldly, and mimics the motion with her hand, forcing him to comply. “ _ Expelliarmus _ ,” she says, and his wand flies out of his hand, landing on the ground. She slowly contracts her magic around him until he chokes out an, “I yield.” She then releases him.

He crawls towards his wand and raises it. “I, Garret Rosier, current King of Slytherin, do hereby grant my position to Skylar Potter by right of conquest. As Magic will, so mote it be.” “So mote it be,” Skylar echoes, and she sees a small blob of green and silver magic remove itself from Rosier and tinier bits from his court and it seeps into her skin, right where her heart is, with a little jolt that seems to originate in her Heiress ring. 

She turns on her heel and strides out of the room. She walks aimlessly through the halls, trailing fingers on the stone. She’s realised by now that Hogwarts is definitely sentient, as evidenced by what the castle’s been doing to Archibald, Ronald, and Dumbledore. The staircases don’t work for any of them and have even just disappeared as they get on. There are rumours of Dumbledore getting randomly stung everywhere around school, his garish robes showing their true age as the castle releases their preservation charms.

*

She finds herself at the same spot next to the lake that she sat by with her fellow snakelets and collapses on the ground, releasing the panic that has been building up in her since the prat said those words. She feels her breathing start to speed up and her chest gets tight, so she rubs it anxiously.

“Oh Merlin, Sky!” She hears as if from underwater. Daphne sits in front of her and thinks for a second before she starts talking in a soothing voice. “Hey, Sky. It’s okay. You’re okay. You just need to breathe for me, darling. Just slowly. Follow my breathing.” She exaggerates the movement of her chest and Skylar gets her eyes to stop blurring and focuses. 

They spend a few moments breathing in unison, the only other sounds the gentle lapping of tiny waves in the water. When Skylar finally comes out of her haze, Daphne’s young face is heartbreakingly open. “D-daph, I’m so s-sorry-” but Daphne cuts her off. “Hey, it’s okay. It wasn’t a problem for me, alright? My sister gets them sometimes, so I know what to do. It’s totally warranted, too. Oh,” she says softly and Skylar looks up. “The others are waiting further back, if you don’t want to see them I can make them go away.” Skylar immediately starts to shake her head. “N-no I want to see them. P-please.” It shakes Daphne to see the usually composed girl still shaken from her anxiety attack.

The other first-years dart across the grounds the second Daphne waves them over and they surround Skylar, only hugging her once she nods, but they end up in a big cuddle pile of the ground.

“So, how are we going to handle this, my Queen?” Draco asks, and Skylar squirms free of Greg’s crushing grip. “Well, I want whoever here wants to be a part of my court to be part of my court, obviously, but if some of you don’t feel comfortable with that you can still be very useful.” Daphne immediately nods and is followed by everyone but Greg, Vince, and Tracey, surprisingly. “Tracey?” Skylar asks, surprised. 

“I can help you in other ways, but I really don’t feel comfortable taking so much responsibility on this year. I’m struggling enough as it is.” Skylar nods, her face understanding. “I get it. We can start some sort of study group if you need extra help.” 

“So what do we need to do to become part of the Court?” Draco asks, and Skylar considers for a second. “Um. I have no clue. Rosier had to do a magical oath to revoke the title which means that the title has magic behind it, and those in the Court are directly connected to the King, or Queen in our case. I don’t feel comfortable meddling in binding magical oaths until I’ve talked to someone with more than a month of magical training.” The rest of the future Court quickly agrees with her words, and they go to the library to research magical oaths.

*

Meanwhile, Skylar goes to Professor Snape for his assistance.

“Professor?” She asks after knocking on the door, which swings open to let her in. “Miss Potter,” he drawls silkily. “What can I do for you?” Skylar swallows nervously, wringing her hands together. “Sorry to bother you sir, but I accidentally became the Queen of Slytherin-” He immediately pushes his grading to the side and with a flick of his finger the door shuts. “Well, that’s certainly unexpected. How, exactly, did a first-year defeat a seventh-year?” He raises one thin eyebrow.

“I disarmed Rosier, sir, after he sent a few hexes at me that were almost insultingly easy to dodge. Then he transferred the title to me with a magical oath, which was what I actually wanted to talk to you about.” He tips his head in consideration. 

“The transfer of powers is normally a ceremony done in secret before the students leave, so I don’t know the specifics of any of it.” He drawls, making Skylar barely resist rolling her eyes. “I just want to know how to craft a good magical oath, professor,” she says, voice steady as a storm of emotions rage inside her, telling her she’s not good enough. Her shoulders curve inwards, confidence quickly dissipating as the Potions Master thinks.

She’s pushing back her chair ( _ stupid, good-for-nothing freakish little girl _ ) when he pulls out a roll of parchment and another pot of ink, this one black instead of the red that graces all of his returned essays. He starts writing down something and she leans forward to read upside-down. It’s an oath, and as she watches he draws little arrows away from it to places lower in the roll.

“The most important part of the oath is the end of it. ‘As magic will, so mote it be’ places a binding contract into effect, however, the intention must be pure. You can’t swear a magical oath with anything other than the intent stated in the words. You have to carefully pick your words to avoid some unfortunate consequences. You want to be as succinct as possible without going overboard. The best way to make sure it’s airtight is to go over it with both the person or people it applies to and someone older than you who has a grasp of magical word.” He pauses for a second as she scrubs a hand down her face. “However,” he drawls slowly. “The book containing the traditional oaths returned to the shelf in my office a couple of hours ago.” He gets out of his chair and strides to a shelf where a dusty book sits and grabs it to pass to Skylar, who takes it with a look of interest.

After a second he waves his wand over the parchment that he was writing on and passes it to the girl. “I think this will help you in the future. I look forward to your...exploits and wish you a long reign.” She leaves his office and seeks out her friends to explain her new findings.

*

They end up doing the oaths on the rock that they’d had their picnic on the next day, spreading out a blanket that Gemma had enchanted with a cushioning charm immediately after seeing them in the common room with it. Skylar holds the old book that Professor Snape gave her tightly, turned to the page with the oath for the members of the Court. The future Court cluster close around her. They exchange nods before she takes a deep breath.

“I, Skylar Lavinia Potter, current Queen of the esteemed House of Slytherin, do hereby induct Daphne Elodie Greengrass, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Alistair Nott, Pansy Anais Parkinson, Millicent Lucille Bulstrode, and Blaise Alessandro Zabini into the Court of Slytherin. They will serve as extensions as myself for the duration of my reign. As magic wills, so mote it be.” “So mote it be,” the Court echoes and the magic resonates all around them. Skylar observes little bits of what she’s identified as the Slytherin magic leave her chest and go inside the chests of her friends.

The mood of the group lightens after they get the oath over with. Skylar undoes her tight ponytail and her messy hair cascades around her face. Daphne tugs her over lightly and Skylar goes willingly. Daphne’s small hands run through the tangles with care, gently smoothing as she goes. The wind chooses the moment when her hair is all untangled to blow it all out again. The strands flip through the air and Daphne lets out a heaving sigh as if someone had murdered her rabbit instead of just messing up her detangling job.

Then she starts back up again and Skylar leans into the touch with a small smile on her face. “So, how do we want to do this?” Skylar asks with a crinkle between her eyebrows that Pansy soothes away with a cool finger that’s tipped in green polish. “We should establish ourselves with the prefects first,” Blaise says. “They’re in the position directly below us, and they hold the most sway among the house, especially since there’s been a disturbance in the hierarchy so soon,” he continues, and Skylar nods.

“I can talk to Gemma and Terence but I need a few of you to get a hold of the other four. The rest of you should start reaching out to second through fourth year. We need to establish ourselves with them so that they’ll, you know, listen to a bunch of eleven-year-olds’ rules and stuff.”

But that’s all for the next day, for now, the group of friends lie back on their blankets and talk for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time we'll get to halloween and see the impact that skylar is having on our house of snakes.
> 
> don't know how long it's going to take but I will get a chapter up. i will not abandon this story, guys.
> 
> i'd love it if you dropped a comment to let me know what you think! all manners of feedback are welcome!
> 
> love y'all! stay safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
